rangeltoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle and the Gang
R'' ''angeltoons (later known as Kyle and the Gang) is an American animated cartoon series created by Kyle Rangel in 2017. The series chronicles the misadventures of Kyle and his friends. History On December 21st, 2016, Rangel started production on his first movie. During production, he made his first Rangeltoon which was produced on December 31st of that year, but was released on January 2nd, 2017. Originally, Rangel suggested two different series. One of those two is "Colortoons", a series of shorts made in Glorycolor. The other is the well-known Rangeltoons series consisting of black-and-white entries. Sadly, there are only two shorts to have that distinction. Later, on January 15th, 2017, the Rangeltoons became a full Glorycolor series, and it still is today. For the next two shorts, Dylan, Emily and Erika have their own appearances. Unfortunately, that didn't last very long as the rest of the shorts only have the element that would eventually be well-known in animation history. After the newcomer Archiplex Entertainment acquired Leilah Delattre Films in February 2017, the Rangeltoons featured an increasing cast of characters, as well as the return of the Zara & Erika series. Unfortunately, the Rangeltoons series has gone downhill on July 13th, 2017. Despite the popular sucess, Archiplex sold the series a month later. Kyle Rangel Cartoons was founded in the same month and made new Rangeltoons shorts. To avoid being hated, Kyle Rangel made the final short for the series on October 3rd, 2017 and was never seen again. Kyle and the Gang would soon be created on October 21st, 2017. Chronological list of shorts #Fun Time (also known as "Meet Carla" for Archiplex prints. This cartoon was produced in 2016; released in 2017) #Pizza Time (also known as "Pizza Time" for Archiplex prints. This cartoon was originally in black-and-white) #Skyler's Birthday #Drunkbeard (also known as "Drunkbeard the Pirate" for Archiplex prints) #Erika and Kumi #The Wildest Party Ever! #The Sky is Falling (also known as "Chicken Lizzy" for Archiplex prints) #The Getaways #The Three Little Guys (also known as "A Tall Tale" for Archiplex prints) #The Phone #Fion Moves In! #Driving Test (also known as "Born to Ride" for Archiplex prints) #St. Patty's #Even Seven More Crazy Days (also known as "Seven Crazy Days" for Archiplex prints) #The Mouse #Showdown #The Horse (lost Rangeltoon short that is not yet discovered) #Cave Daze #Time Machine (also known as "Kyle's Time Machine" for Archiplex prints) #The Tooth Fairy #Sumo Liz #The Heist Problem #Flashbacks #The Pervert Catcher (also known as "Trent the Big Bad Pervert" for Archiplex prints) #You, Vidiot! #A Crazy Story #The Fur Thief #Meet Stephen #The Steamroller #Calvin's Birthday #Grounded Reaction (also known as "Chain Reaction" for Archiplex prints) #Mitchy's House #More Flashbacks #The Alien #Pizza Delivery 2.0 (also known as "Pizza Delivery" for Archiplex prints) #Camping #Zara VS. Annabelle #Fried Human #Gianna's Bathtime #The Baby Seal #The Picnic #Jungle Girl (also known by the working title and Archiplex prints as "Liz the Jungle Girl") #Dawson Gals History #Liz the Babysitter #The Visitor of Unknown (sometimes mistaken as "The Visitor of the Unknown") #The Cookies #Liz's Mermaid Life #Flashbacks 3 #The Mouse's Revenge #The Pizza Stand #Mitchy's Product #Legnar #Flashbacks 4 #The Sick Girl! (also known as "Erika Gets the Cold" for Archiplex prints) #In Your Dreams #Flashbacks 5 #Clogged #Fear of a Spider #Liz for Hire #Tickled Pink #Shell of a Turtle #Erika the Great #Liz the Lifeguard #Zara & Erika's Chocolate Delivery #Lizzy Trouble #The Beautiful Sea #Erika's Past Selves #The House Fire #Erika's Dad; The Mail Cat #Kyle the Gangsta #Vincent #Model Liz #Blue Punch #Flashbacks 6 #Liz the Babysitter 2 #Beach Kitties #Liz the Ghost #Kyle the Vampire (last short made before the first series ended) #Farm Life (first short made after the second series started) #A Wacky Day #Kenzie's Birthday #The Hobo Problem #Liz's Clones Title Card Gallery Rangeltoons title card 1 (early version).png|Possible early version with the Glorycolor reference. Rangeltoons title card 1.png Rangeltoons title card 2.png|Prototype variant Rangeltoons title card 2 (version 2).png|Prototype Zara & Erika variant Rangeltoons title card 3.png Rangeltoons title card 3 (version 2).png|''Zara & Erika'' variant Rangeltoons title card 4.png Rangeltoons title card 4 (version 2).png|''Zara & Erika'' variant Rangeltoons title card 5.png Rangeltoons title card 5 (version 2).png|Text variant with "A Kyle Rangel Production" written underneath. Rangeltoons title card 5 (version 3).png|2nd text variant Rangeltoons title card 5 (version 4).png|''Zara & Erika'' variant